


First Kisses

by BelleBlackwood



Series: Sleeping Warrior : Los Angeles AU [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Sleeping Warrior in Los Angeles AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleBlackwood/pseuds/BelleBlackwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aided by a little wine and some embarrassing stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kisses

“And basically, that’s when I tripped and fell on my face – in front of the entire audience.” Mulan threw back her head, letting out a loud peal of laughter. Aurora grinned sheepishly as she fidgeted with her wine glass.  
“Rora, you’re something else.” Mulan said, wiping a tear from her eye. Aurora scrunched her nose at Mulan in protest.  
“All right you, what’s the most embarrassing thing you’ve done?” Aurora raised her glass to her lips, taking a long sip. She noted how Mulan happened to watch the way her mouth moved, and an idea sparked in her head.  
“I set my grandfather’s curtains on fire.”  
Aurora nearly spit out her wine. So much for that plan of seduction she’d just concocted.  
“You did what?!” she said, mopping up what had dribbled onto her chin with a nearby napkin. The corners of Mulan’s mouth twitched.  
“I was five. He was teaching me how to read kanji one afternoon. I was so frustrated with it and him that I shoved his entire incense burner off the table.. and onto the curtains.” Aurora snorted, setting her glass down.  
“So your temper’s always been like this, huh?”  
Mulan’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.  
“Me? Temper?” she said, setting her glass down beside her. Aurora raised an eyebrow at Mulan.  
“All this time and you don’t wonder why I call you Dragon when you’re angry?”  
Mulan leaned across and gently brushed her lips against Aurora’s. She heard Aurora’s slight gasp and chuckled.  
“Not really, no,” Mulan said, sitting back from Aurora. “I thought it had something to do with my addiction to sriracha.”   
Aurora’s face was bright red and her eyes were wide. Mulan bit her lip and waved a hand in front of her face.  
“Uhm.. ‘Rora, you okay over there?”  
“You.. kissed me.”  
Mulan paled.  
“Did you not want me to? Was that too forward? Oh go-“ Aurora leaned over faster than Mulan could speak and captured her lips in another kiss, this time longer and even sweeter.  
“You talk too much, Dragon. I can put your lips to better use if you want to use them like that.” Mulan blushed.  
“R-rora..”


End file.
